<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Broken Bat by Portidaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893027">The Broken Bat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz'>Portidaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"¿Eres feliz, padre?", le preguntaba entonces el más pequeño de sus hijos, alzando una ceja, con su característico tono afilado y sus ojos fulminándolo fijamente, a la espera de que su padre respondiera. El murciélago estaba roto. La gata había hecho su sacrificio, su gran sacrificio para Gotham...Y ese sacrificio era el único amor de su vida. Spoilers de Batman #50; "La boda".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Broken Bat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota previa: Esta historia tiene lugar después de los hechos ocurridos en Batman #50, "La Boda", contiene spoilers. Si no lo has leído, te invito a hacerlo. Este fic ha sido escrito con la pieza "On the Nature of Daylight" del gran Max Ritcher. Por favor, escucharla mientras leéis. Expresa a la perfección lo que siente Bruce, cómo se siente.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"La soledad es muy hermosa...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>cuando se tiene junto a alguien a quien decírselo."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>- Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer -</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>"The Broken Bat"</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>"<em>...Veo tus ojos, Bat...</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Vi tus ojos cuando dejaste de ocultarlos tras la máscara.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tu azul.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y dentro de ese azul...más azul. Azul puro. Azul noble. Azul infantil, uno triste y desolador que derrocha tristeza. Azul del mar embravecido en una continua tempestad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No escondes nada. Eres un libro abierto. Sigues siendo un niño perdido que grita, con los ojos, para que lo ayuden.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y…después de Wonder Woman, Superman, Ivy...después de todos estos meses; he visto el héroe que eres.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He visto al motor que convierte la miseria en esperanza. Porque tus ojos son capaces de transmitir tanto sin percatarte de ello.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He visto tu grandeza, tu fortaleza...tu debilidad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Me ahogo en ese azul, Bat. Me envuelve calidamente. Me hace sentir como en casa.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Que ironía...que precisamente ese sea mi sacrificio.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tu azul. Tu grandeza. Tú.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Tú serás mi sacrificio. Mi amor por ti. Mi gran acto de heroicidad y redención por Gotham...</em>".</p>
<p>Bruce contemplaba la carta una y otra y otra vez. Sus ojos se pasean por los párrafos; como quien contempla un idioma extraterrestre por primera vez. Solo que este idioma simboliza una maldición. Una apoteosis horrible. El peor armagedón del universo.</p>
<p>―Bruce...</p>
<p>El nombrado alzó los ojos al instante, girándose y contemplando a Selina que lo miraba impasible como una bella estatua. No es Catwoman, al menos no del todo porque, aunque la actitud y aura se palpan, con su traje de novia del encaje negro y telas blancas que de manera exquisita caen grácilmente hasta el suelo, dándole un aire de ensueño es más la mujer que el gato. Como la princesa de un castillo encantado cuyo bello rostro esconde muchos secretos.</p>
<p>―Cat… Sel… ―ni él mismo sabe cómo llamarla con esa voz que es apenas es un jadeo como si volviera a respirar ante su mera presencia. Estira la mano temblorosa ante su propia cara mientras siente su alma haciéndose añicos y su corazón partiéndose en miles de trozos, cayendo hecho polvo.</p>
<p>El viento helado que azota en la azotea donde se encontraban lo hacía temblar. Aunque tal vez no temblaba de frío.</p>
<p>―Te quiero tanto...Tanto, que no tienes idea… ―murmuro ella, negando con la cabeza suavemente sin dejar de observarlo con aquella mirada demostraba anhelo.</p>
<p>―No te vayas... No me dejes. ―pidió, rogó lastimeramente mientras le comenzaba a sollozar y acercaba más la mano.</p>
<p>―Si tú eres feliz... ¿qué será del murciélago? ―cuestiono ella arrugando ligeramente la cara.</p>
<p>―No me importa el murciélago...Me importas tú...Solo tú. ―afirmo Bruce con la voz rota, acercándose para caer de rodillas y las lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas. ―No me dejes...</p>
<p>―Eres un niño, Bruce ―Selina suspiró profundamente, apoyando su mano sobre el pelo del otro con la ternura maternal que nunca creyó poseer, bajando lentamente, casi dibujando las formas con su mano hasta la mejilla, acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos esa piel que nunca más seria suya. ―Sólo un niño podría proteger a Gotham como lo haces tú y podría atisbar una Gotham mejor… ―y aquellas palabras marcaron su despedida. Ella asintió despacio desprendiéndose de él como lo hace una pompa de jabón. ―Mi dulce niño con ojos grandes, tristes y azules. ―La mano de Selina Kyle se deslizó por la cara de él hasta la barbilla, cayendo y dejando de tocarlo.</p>
<p>―No, Selina. No. ―Volvió a rogar, apoyando sus manos en las caderas de ella apretando levemente la tela, con la visión borrosa por las lágrimas.</p>
<p>―Así termina Bruce… así termina Bat… ―concluyó girándose para empezar a alejarse de él y acercarse al borde.</p>
<p>La vista era impresionante desde esa altura. El viento silbaba y las estrellas parecían estar tan cerca. Una hermosa ilusión, igual a su relación con ese maravilloso hombre que ahora lloraba sin pudor.</p>
<p>Bruce alzó las cejas al verla llegar a la cornisa, intuía lo que vendría, su felicidad se escaparía como se escurre el agua entre los dedos.</p>
<p>―Selina… ―intentó llamarla, pero esta no se detuvo. ―Selina... ―dijo con mayor fuerza. ―¡Cat! ―gritó al fin con todas sus fuerzas el mote que ella sentía más su esencia que su mismo nombre, con la leve esperanza de que titubeara.</p>
<p>Levantándose de un salto, empezó a correr hacia ella. Debía atraparla antes de que se esfumara en las penumbras de la misma noche que tanto le había arrebatado ya.</p>
<p>Pero la gata, como todo felino arisco, se negaba a volver a caer presa del embrujo que era la mirada celeste del murciélago, así que apresuró el paso transformándose mágicamente frente a los ojos de Bruce, para vestirse con el traje de cuero negro que le infería tanto poder y libertad, que su alma aullaba de placer al llevarlo puesto.</p>
<p>Sus pies se desprendieron con facilidad. Porque tirarse de cabeza desde lo alto del rascacielos sin mirar atrás, sin mirarlo a él, era una forma muy suya de poner un punto final a la conversación, de dejar atrás las cadenas de su amor.</p>
<p>―¡Cat! ―gritó Bruce tan fuerte como le fue posible, y luego sin pensarlo, se lanzó en picado tras ella, sin frenos ni dudas. Alargó los brazos intentando atraparla, pero por más que caía, se alejaba más y más de él.</p>
<p>Inalcanzable. Ídem su propia felicidad.</p>
<p>No así el suelo que cada vez estaba más cerca. El hormigón lo saludaba, esperando con los brazos abiertos y él, en su agonía, iba a su encuentro. Se dejaría caer. No dolería más de lo que ya le dolía el corazón. Respiró deprisa, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba los dientes, afrontando sus últimos momentos.</p><hr/>
<p>Dio un brinco, abriendo los ojos sobresaltado y con el corazón acelerado. Las uñas clavadas fieramente sobre los reposabrazos del sillón donde estaba sentado, la estancia casi a oscuras con la luz leve que emitía el fuego en el hogar. La biblioteca de la casa podría haber estado en silencio total de no ser por el reloj cuyo <em>tic tac </em>hacía eco por la sala y marcaba las cuatro y trece de la madrugada, además del crepitar de la leña.</p>
<p>Miró el reloj fijamente, situándose y saliendo del shock con el que se había despertado de su segunda pesadilla aquella noche. Luego centró su atención en la carta sobre la mesilla a su lado, esa que había leído ya una veintena de veces y se sabía de memoria, además de llevarla clavada como una daga directa al corazón cargada de veneno y dolor.</p>
<p>Eso era lo que sentía ahora mismo. Dolor. Dolor punzante y desgarrador que se incrustaba hasta en lo más ínfimo de su ser. No era consciente de lo alto que podía llegar a gritarle el corazón, casi hasta ensordecer a su cerebro, impidiéndole pensar, descansar.</p>
<p>Estaba roto.</p>
<p>Por dentro.</p>
<p>Por primera vez en muchos años, lo habían roto por dentro.</p>
<p>Ya había perdido gente. Sus padres, Jason, Damian… pero nunca habían sido estos mismos quien le habían fusilado, casi literalmente, quienes le agujerearon el alma y arrastraron por los suelos la poca sensibilidad que le quedaba. Fueron otros, terceros que querían hacerle daño, quebrarlo, como llegó a describirlo Bane.</p>
<p>Esta vez el daño venía precisamente de quien debió atesorar su corazón, y por eso dolía más.</p>
<p>Era un estratega. Un experto en el arte de la guerra, el mejor táctico sobre la tierra, siempre cinco pasos por delante. Siempre alerta, pensativo, analítico. Lástima que para cosas del corazón estuviera lisiado. No fue capaz de prever esto. Nunca pudo haber pensado en algo así.</p>
<p>
  <em>No ella.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No así.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No en ese momento.</em>
</p>
<p>Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo a la mesita donde dos círculos platinados, pequeños y huecos brillaban. Un diamante los coronaba destellando obcecadamente por las llamas.</p>
<p>Los anillos, los malditos anillos que eran una vista fúnebre, decadente, que burlonamente lo hacían volver a recordarlo todo.</p>
<p>Lo peor fue la espera.</p>
<p>Sí, en definitiva, lo peor fue el tiempo de espera. Estar ahí pensando, y pensando...para sólo darse cuenta de que ella no iba a venir.</p>
<p>Comprender lo que iba a suceder. La escena debió ser lamentable. El pobre novio con sus esperanzas y sueños de una vida conyugal que jamás se concretarían.</p>
<p>Por eso dolió. Porque fue inesperado.</p>
<p>Porque mientras su corazón pensaba en los pasos de baile, en cómo mover los pies y rodearle la cintura gentilmente, en cómo sonreírle radiante cuando ella le devolviera la mirada luminosa y compartieran un beso que era una promesa y todo aquello que secretamente anhelaba con desesperación en su corazón, su cabeza vaticinó lo peor.</p>
<p>Su brillante cerebro empezó a mandar señales de alerta; señales graves, trágicas que quiso ignorar hasta el punto sin retorno.</p>
<p>Hubo una disputa interior. Su cabeza empezando a replantearse las cosas, la situación; su corazón luchando contra su propia apatía (impuesta a base de muchos golpes), intentando salvaguardar las pocas ilusiones de esa vida maravillosa creada a base de quimeras que empezaba a arder, su mundo empezaba a venirse abajo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera el murciélago podía hacer nada más que simplemente esperar; y mientras esperaba, la agonía, la ansiedad y el malestar iba creciendo.</p>
<p>Hasta que se rindió.</p>
<p>Y hay que decirlo, bastantes horas después de que incluso el Juez Wolfman abandonara el lugar, con los anillos pesando una tonelada en su bolsillo, y sus mejillas internas sangrantes de tanto morderlas para aguantar el ansia...terminó por resignarse.</p>
<p>La vela que iluminaría su futuro nunca fue encendida, la copa que debía permanecer llena con el vino de su amor, se encontraba seca y el lazo que los uniría en ese momento asemejaba más una correa que le serviría muy bien de horca.</p>
<p>Su cabeza, como siempre, ganó el duelo. El hemisferio izquierdo dominó al derecho; lo pisoteó y le impuso el raciocinio que a veces tanto odiaba de sí mismo, así dejando de lado sus impulsos suicidas se tiró de la, a partir de entonces, maldita azotea que habían elegido entre los dos y caminó sin rumbo. Sólo impulsado por la inercia del movimiento.</p>
<p>...Ojalá hubiera ganado el derecho. Ojalá el corazón hubiera gritado más fuerte. Ojalá hubiera salido corriendo a por ella, en vez de huir. Ojalá la hubiera perseguido hasta encontrarla, en lugar de solo resignarse a aceptar su silenciosa condena.</p>
<p>Pero no lo hizo. Y por eso mismo, no se la merecía. No se merecía nada de ella. No merecía nada. Una pregunta volvió a su cabeza. Una que se hizo aquel día mientras sus manos apretaban los anillos y el recuerdo de la pareja feliz que fueron Thomas y Martha Wayne le llegaba.</p>
<p>"¿Merezco ser feliz?"</p>
<p>Tal vez no. Tal vez la felicidad no estaba diseñada para él.</p>
<p>Tal vez...</p>
<p>Tal vez estaba condenado a ser solo el caparazón del Murciélago de Gotham de por vida.</p>
<p>Tendría que vivir con su miseria, tristeza y soledad. Una soledad que lo estaba matando lenta y silenciosamente. Odiaba al murciélago. Odiaba su entorno, odiaba sus hábitos y costumbres...Odiaba su frialdad.</p>
<p>La capucha lo encerraba sin dejarlo salir ocultando su yo real del mundo. Vivía en un iceberg a la deriva, demasiado frío como para tocarlo o buscar algún consuelo.</p>
<p>Todos a su alrededor necesitaban tanto. Absorbían demasiado de él... le pedían todo. Y él se lo daba sin apenas replanteárselo, sin peros, sin nada a cambio.</p>
<p>Siempre fue así. Hasta ahora…</p>
<p>Había chocado contra la dura verdad de ser sólo un niño triste intentando que alguien lo ayudara. Pidiendo socorro a gritos, rogando como el peor de los limosneros.</p>
<p>Estaba estancado en aquel callejón sin poder avanzar, pues los cuerpos de sus padres le impedían avanzar o mirar más allá. Llevaba tanto tiempo gritando internamente que se había quedado sin voz ni lágrimas que derramar. Sólo sus ojos podían reflejar, mostrar de manera tímida lo que ocultaba en lo más recóndito de su ser, al niño asustado y necesitado.</p>
<p>Pero a todos le mostraría el imponente y temible murciélago, negro como la noche más oscura, incansable, implacable e incorruptible; una efigie de perfección que no era y le cansaba representar. Atemorizando a la delincuencia y ayudando a los desfavorecidos hijos de esa ciudad que solo sabía escupir miseria y desolación.</p>
<p>Y dolía.</p>
<p>Habían sido muchos años, años duros y constantes. Y este batacazo solo fue la gota que colmó el vaso, que más bien era una jarra y en vez de agua parecían arenas movedizas. Lo arrastraban al fondo, todos tiraban de él hacia abajo...y se estaba empezando a ahogar sin una mano amiga que lo ayudara.</p>
<p>Si es que no se había ahogado ya.</p>
<p>Si es que no estaba ya muerto del todo.</p><hr/>
<p>Su visita fue casual. Nadie le llamó. Nadie le dijo si pasaba algo, o si había pasado algo. Simplemente vino por si acaso. Superman se presentó aquella madrugada para ver si todo iba bien.</p>
<p>Claramente algo no iba bien.</p>
<p>Batman no solía perderse reuniones de la liga. No solía saltarse misiones importantes. Y cuando su mejor amigo faltó por tercera vez en esa semana, sin dar ninguna explicación o avisar con una semana de antelación...Supo que algo estaba pasando.</p>
<p>De camino a Gotham no oyó ninguna catástrofe especialmente reseñable. Todo estaba en paz. Todo estaba en silencio.</p>
<p>¿Y acaso había algo más sospechoso que una Gotham sin sirenas de bomberos, policías o sonidos de metralletas y gente gritando? ¿Dónde estaban todos los villanos?</p>
<p>¿Dónde estaba Batman?</p>
<p>Recordó la conversación que tuvo hace dos noches con Lois entonces.</p>
<p>"A Batman le pasa algo, Lois", puntualizó el súper hombre mientras cenaba.</p>
<p>"¿Qué le va a pasar? Se habrán ido de luna de miel...", comentó la mujer entre risas. "Me apena que al final no celebraran una boda con invitados y banquete...Me habría gustado bailar con Selina", se apenó torciendo la boca.</p>
<p>"No...Batman habría avisado de eso. Y sabes lo que piensa Bruce de las vacaciones", Clark sonrió débilmente. Su amigo odiaba no estar vigilando constantemente su ciudad. "Bueno, fue decisión de ellos...Tal vez luego hagan alguna comida".</p>
<p>"Oh, cariño, ahora no solo decide Batman...La opinión de ella es muy importante, mucho", recalcó sonriéndole. "Y si Selina ha querido unas vacaciones...se habrán ido", se encogió de hombros, levantándose y recogiendo su plato.</p>
<p>Clark la observó alejarse hacia la cocina, arrugando la cara pensativo.</p>
<p>Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, empezando a divisar la mansión Wayne. Dijera lo que dijera Lois, esa actitud no era normal en él. Y casado o no, seguía siendo Batman.</p>
<p>Usó su visión de rayos equis para situar a los miembros de la familia. Como suponía, Alfred se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto y Bruce y Selina estaban...Parpadeó varias veces, frunciendo el ceño. En el cuarto principal, no había ni un alma. Se encontraba vacío.</p>
<p>¿Tal vez estaban patrullando por la ciudad los dos? Giró la cabeza unos momentos, intensificando su oído fino de Kryptoniano y buscándolos por toda Gotham.</p>
<p>Fue entonces cuando oyó un gran grito y un golpe seco. Algo chocando contra otro algo, haciéndose pedazos en el proceso. Volvió a mirar hacia la mansión, alzando las cejas y moviendo los ojos hasta la procedencia del ruido. La biblioteca...Bruce estaba en la biblioteca, despierto. Y por cómo oía su respiración...estaba mal, muy mal.</p>
<p>Emprendió el vuelo a toda prisa hacia él, entrando por la primera ventana abierta que encontró por la casa. El recorrido hacia la biblioteca fue corto, apenas le tomó unas milésimas de segundos recorrerse toda la casa. Lo difícil fue entrar en la sala.</p>
<p>Bruce apoyaba las palmas de las manos en la parte superior del sillón, su respiración hacia eco en los oídos del súper hombre, impactando por la potencia con la que el hombre respiraba. Expulsaba el aire fuertemente, entre los dientes. Casi podía sentir la fuerza con la que su amigo apretaba la mandíbula.</p>
<p>Cuando se atrevió a pasar, pudo ver la mesita destrozada, con sus patas desperdigadas por el suelo; el origen del ruido que había oído. No sabía por qué Bruce había destrozado una mesita que valía más de lo que él mismo cobraba en todo un mes...pero sus razones tendría. Y seguro que no eran nada buenas.</p>
<p>Tragó saliva, arrugando la cara y rascándose la nuca. No sabía qué decir, qué hacer o cómo proceder. Esto era lo último que se esperaba.</p>
<p>Se empezaba a oler lo que estaba pasando. Empezaba a percatarse de la catastrófica razón de la ausencia de su amigo. Y la mujer de la que no había ni rastro por la mansión...ni siquiera por la ciudad, era la clave de todo.</p>
<p>Bruce negó con la cabeza entonces, y Clark oyó cómo clavaba las uñas en el cuero del sillón negro. Se mordió el labio, achicando los ojos, con una sola pregunta rondándole por la cabeza: ¿Por qué Selina había hecho esto? ¿Por qué le haría alguien esto a él?</p>
<p>¿Es que no le bastaba con tener a Bruce a sus pies con decir una palabra? Con su estúpido "Miau"...Mira que se lo avisó. La noche que fueron a la feria del condado Lois, Selina, Bruce y él; se lo dijo.</p>
<p>"Yo que tú me replantearía esto un poco más, Bruce...Es una criminal", comentó incómodo Clark, mirando de reojo a su amigo.</p>
<p>"Era. Y no empieces a darme la brasa como Damian, es mi decisión...Además, no puedo hacer nada contra esto, Clark. Porque no quiero hacer nada contra esto", Bruce lo miró radiante, con los ojos brillando de ilusión como nunca antes los había visto. "¿Tú te replanteaste casarte con Lois?", cuestionó el millonario, alzando una ceja divertido.</p>
<p>"No, bueno...No es lo mismo, Bruce. Lois no tenía problemas con la ley y...", se intentó explicar el otro torpemente, arrugando la cara.</p>
<p>"Selina tampoco", atajó cortante el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros mientras volvía a comerse su helado.</p>
<p>El Bruce que había frente a él en esos momentos alzó la cabeza, resoplando profundamente. Clark se quedó inmóvil, esperando el próximo movimiento. Seguía sin saber si ir a ayudarlo, salir corriendo antes de que lo viera, o seguir estático y de pie en mitad de la biblioteca.</p>
<p>-...Te oigo preocuparte desde aquí, Clark. -Habló por primera vez el millonario, con la voz ronca y en un tono plano.</p>
<p>-Bruce… -Dijo el otro al verse sorprendido, sonrojándose levemente y rascándose la nuca. -Es que...no sabía si… -</p>
<p>-Lo sé...vienes porque no he avisado en la Atalaya del motivo de mi ausencia. Estoy... -Asintió, tragando saliva. Fue a abrir la boca de nuevo para exponer una excusa factible...pero no salió nada. Arrugó la boca y frunció el ceño.</p>
<p>Una excusa tonta hubiese bastado para alguien como Clark, que confiaba plenamente en él. "El Joker se ha escapado y ha puesto bombas por media ciudad", "Killer Croc ha hecho una masacre en Arkham y se ha dado a la fuga", "Ivy ha secuestrado a veinte civiles en un jardín botánico del este de la ciudad"...Sencillo, fácil...pero no era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo. No era el verdadero motivo de su ausencia. Ahora necesitaba a alguien. Un amigo, un compañero, un confidente al que contarle todo.</p>
<p>Y en realidad cualquiera valdría. Alfred, Dick, Tim...ellos escucharían sin hacer preguntas. Simplemente sonreirían tristes y asentarían despacio. Jason y Damian lo llamarían cobarde, se burlarían de él...pero solamente para consolarlo y calmarlo. Ellos sabían de primera mano que un Bruce triste era peor que un Bruce enfadado.</p>
<p>Y Clark...Clark pertenecería al primer grupo, con una variante. Él no solo escucharía, él iba más allá. Él daba consejos, daba palabras de aprecio, de ánimo y de consuelo. ¿A eso había venido Clark? ¿A consolarlo? No en una primera instancia al menos, había venido a vigilar si todo iba bien. Y claramente no iba bien.</p>
<p>Daba igual si ahora catalogaba a los candidatos posibles o no para que lo ayudaran...porque ahora mismo solo tenía a uno. Solo uno había venido a rescatarlo. Y para defensa de Alfred; que era el único que, por ahora, sabía lo que pasaba… él había intentado más de una vez ayudarlo. Pero rechazó la ayuda, como siempre hacía.</p>
<p>Movió los ojos con miedo implícito, girándose para mirar a su súper amigo.</p>
<p>Tal vez rechazar la ayuda de otro ya no era una opción plausible.</p>
<p>La luz blanca y fría de la luna impactó contra el rostro del heredero de los Wayne, dejando ver cómo de demacrado estaba. Había perdido peso...puede que levemente, pero lo suficiente para que alguien con súper visión como Superman lo notara. Estaba seguro de que Bruce no había comido en días...ni dormido. Las ojeras marcadas en las cuencas de sus ojos denotaban ese cansancio que llevaría arrastrando varios días. Recordó entonces que al examinar el cuarto principal, había visto la cama perfectamente hecha. Bruce no habría pasado por allí desde...desde el fatal día. Casi imperceptiblemente, también había perdido color en la piel. Bruce estaba más pálido de lo que recordaba. Seguramente por haber estado recluido en la cueva, sin comer y sin dormir. Tenía el pelo despeinado, descuidado; igual de descuidado que el pijama que llevaba. Unos pantalones de rayas azules y una camiseta negra de manga corta.</p>
<p>Nunca había visto a Bruce así, al mismísimo Bruce Wayne que solía vestir trajes de armani, que costaban unas cuatro veces más que su sueldo de un mes; el pelo engominado hacia atrás, y una apariencia casi divina. Este hombre parecía sacado del universo oscuro. Un universo al que no pertenecían.</p>
<p>-Oh, Bruce… -Dijo apenado el súper hombre, deformando la cara en pena y dolor, con un nudo en la garganta que le incapacitaba hablar correctamente.</p>
<p>El hombre solo bajó la cabeza, totalmente derrotado.</p>
<p>-...Se...se ha ido… -Contestó débilmente, casi en un susurro que sabía que su súper oído oiría. -Se fue antes de que nosotros pudiéramos… -Alzó las cejas, con la última palabra atascada en el paladar.</p>
<p>-...Lo siento mucho. -Asintió despacio, acercándose a la vez que hablaba. -No sabía que estabas pasando por esto y… -Articuló con las manos, sin saber qué decir.</p>
<p>Y antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, Bruce lo abrazó por completo, o más bien se dejó caer, completamente rendido. Clark alzó las cejas, totalmente sorprendido. Despacio, muy despacio y con las manos temblando, rodeó la cintura del millonario.</p>
<p>-...Estoy muy cansado, Clark. -Confesó en un suspiro, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro del otro.</p>
<p>-...Tranquilo, amigo, ya estoy aquí… -Lo intentó consolar Superman, sonriendo levemente y juntándolo más a él, inspirando profundamente su caro y exquisito perfume, con la nariz cerca de su cuello.</p>
<p>-Gracias por venir...A veces...a veces siento que no le importo a nadie, ¿sabes?</p>
<p>-No digas eso, Bruce. ¿A quién no le vas a importar? Eres importante. Eres valioso para mucha gente. -Clark frunció el ceño, separándose levemente para mirarlo a la cara.</p>
<p>Bruce lo miró, con los ojos entornados.</p>
<p>-...¿Para quién? -Preguntó al aire, sonriendo débilmente para mirar por la ventana. -Selina… -Suspiró para luego seguir hablando. -Selina nunca me había dicho nada y cuando al fin lo dijo… -Bajó los ojos hasta al suelo, mirando la condenanda carta que lo sentenciaba a morir solo.</p>
<p>-Para mí. Olvídate de Selina. Eres importante para mí, Bruce. Y para tus hijos. -El chico de granja le sonrió tiernamente. -Y para Alfred...y para la liga. Todos te queremos, Bruce, sin importarnos cómo eres o lo que tienes. Te queremos por quién eres, por lo que demuestras cada día. Gotham no sería nada sin ti. -Le intentó animar, asintiendo.</p>
<p>Bruce frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada.</p>
<p>-Que le den a Gotham, Clark...que le den a todos. -Escupió con rencor generalizado, ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte del otro. -Que le den a Batman...y que le den a los villanos. -Miró desafiante al súper héroe. -He acabado así por ellos, ¡por todos ellos! -Volvió a explotar en ira, separándose de él. -Me paso día tras día peleando, corriendo, conduciendo...¿y todo para qué? ¡¿Para que me desoyen vivo al día siguiente de nuevo?! ¿Eh? ¿Sabes cuánto gastamos en vendas, cremas antibióticas y agentes catalizadores? ¿Sabes cuántos metros de hilo gasta Alfred al mes para coserme noche tras noche? -El kryptoniano guardó silencio, negando con la cabeza despacio por la pausa del mayor. -...Demasiados. Demasiados, Clark. Y ella...ella… -Intentó decir arrugando la cara y mordiéndose el labio para no llorar de la más absoluta rabia. -...Cuando yo caía, Clark...ella me cogía. -Los ojos de Bruce, tristes, grandes y azules; brillaron como dos perlas iluminadas por el sol. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, rápida, hasta su barbilla. -...Me he caído...y ella no me ha cogido. -Finalizó para después taparse la cara y negar con la cabeza.</p>
<p>Clark se acercó de nuevo deprisa para juntarlo a él, abrazándolo fuerte y acariciándole la espalda. Lo intentó consolar como solo él podía hacerlo, mientras que el murciélago se acababa de romper entre sus brazos. Y fue lo más doloroso que había escuchado nunca, y que escuchará. Oír a Bruce llorar en silencio, muerto de dolor y temblando ligeramente era escalofriante. Y que una simple mujer hubiera podido hacerle eso al ser humano más peligroso de la Tierra, daba aún más miedo.</p>
<p>Batman nunca dejaba ver sus emociones. De hecho, había miembros de la liga que creían fervientemente que Batman no era un ser emocional. Barry había bromeado con que era incapaz de sentir algo. Habían pasado por catástrofes, por situaciones límite al borde de la muerte, por sucesos traumáticos que dejarían tocado a más de uno. Y todos parecían afectados en un aspecto y otro por ello. Todos menos Batman. Daba igual lo que le echaran encima. Daba igual cuantas balas, cuchilladas, golpes o arañazos se llevara. Batman siempre estaba ahí, al pie del cañón.</p>
<p>Batman era el faro, era el tótem guía de toda la liga. J'onn los conectaba a todos, pero el que dirigía el grupo era él. La situación nunca parecía perdida, porque Batman nunca se ponía nervioso o se preocupaba. Y mientras que el faro siguiera recto, en pie y en su sitio, todos estarían tranquilos.</p>
<p>Por eso, ver al pobre tótem totalmente derrumbado daba tanto miedo. Por eso esta situación le provocaba auténtico pavor al ser más poderoso del mundo. Porque el día que Batman dejara ver una pizca de inestabilidad, por mínima que fuera, todos sabrían que estaban perdidos. Todos sabrían que se podían dar por muertos.</p>
<p>Y tal vez ese era el problema...que Batman no había dejado ver una pequeña inestabilidad, sino que se había venido abajo directamente. Selina había utilizado su látigo para rodear al faro y destruirlo en su totalidad. En la liga se acababan de quedar sin líder, el grupo estaba descabezado.</p>
<p>Y Clark se acababa de quedar sin su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>Bruce estaba muerto en vida. Lo poco que pudo sobrevivir del alma de Bruce, aquella parte que consiguió superar el trauma de sus padres, los horrores vividos como Batman y un sin fin de penurias más; acababa de fallecer en ese mismo instante.</p>
<p>Solo esperaba que hubiera algún que otro trozo que salvar, o estaría seguro de que Bruce caería en la más absoluta locura. La simple idea de tener que llevar a Bruce a Arkham le ponía la piel de gallina. Haría todo lo que pudiera; e incluso más, para ayudar a Bruce.</p><hr/>
<p>Una vez que el millonario pareció haberse calmado, el silencio volvió a dominar la estancia. Estaban sentados frente al fuego en el suelo, mirando las llamas chisporrotear frente a ellos libremente. Clark miró de reojo a su amigo en silencio, no sabía si estaba agradeciendo su estancia aquí o si por el contrario estaba siendo un estorbo...pero hasta que no demandara que se fuera, no lo haría.</p>
<p>-...¿Conoces la leyenda del leñador, Clark? -Preguntó el mayor en tono calmado.</p>
<p>-...No, Bruce...¿De qué trata? -Lo miró curioso, sonriendo levemente porque alguien llenara el incómodo vacío que había allí.</p>
<p>-...Había una vez un hombre pálido de pelo negro y oscuro que era muy solitario. -Empezó a narrar, alzando las cejas con los ojos fijos en el fuego cálido y con tonos anaranjados.</p>
<p>-…¿Por qué estaba solo? -Cuestionó el otro, arrugando la cara apenado.</p>
<p>La historia no empezaba bien.</p>
<p>-Muchas desgracias habían acontecido a este hombre. Lo volvieron solitario, frío...distante con los que le rodeaban. Lo aislaron del mundo donde se encontraba hasta tal punto que solo estaba él. Vivía en mitad del bosque...demasiado extenso, y poblado de árboles inanimados. Los árboles no eran capaces de oír, así que...nadie nunca pudo escuchar sus gritos, su dolor...El hombre no le pudo contar estas desgracias a nadie. -Bruce negó con la cabeza despacio, tragando saliva después, para intentar disipar el nudo de su garganta.</p>
<p>-...¿Qué pasó después con el hombre, Bruce? -Preguntó ansioso el súper hombre, torciendo la boca y acercándose un poco más a su amigo, escuchándolo atentamente. -¿Encontró a alguien? ¿Pidió ayuda a alguien? ¿Se fue a otro lugar? -Intentó indagar, mordiéndose el labio por la pena.</p>
<p>-...El hombre era leñador, de ahí el nombre de la fábula. -Sonrió levemente unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. -Cogió su hacha, su fiel y leal hacha. Y después, con el hacha, se dividió en dos...justo por la mitad. -</p>
<p>El corazón de Clark dio un vuelco y sus ojos se abrieron más por el terrible desenlace que tenía esta historia...y su labio inferior tembló levemente al darse cuenta del significado de esta acción por parte del protagonista.</p>
<p>-¿Para que siempre tuviera un amigo?… -Preguntó de forma retórica, pues sabía la respuesta.</p>
<p>-...Para que siempre tuviera un amigo. -Repitió el millonario despacio, asintiendo a la vez que hablaba.</p>
<p>Esta vez fue Bruce quien se vio sorprendido por el abrazo imprevisto del otro. Clark lo estrechó entre sus brazos, tirando de él para sentarlo de lado sobre su regazo y pegar el cuerpo con el de él. Bruce desvió la mirada unos segundos, rodeándole el cuello ancho y fuerte a Superman y resoplando cansado.</p>
<p>-...No quiero que te dividas por la mitad, Bruce. -Le pidió, casi suplicando, Clark a Bruce. -Quiero que sepas que...estoy aquí. Que el bosque puede que sea extenso pero...yo puedo venir volando hasta ti siempre que quieras. Siempre que lo necesites estaré aquí, Bruce. -Le acarició la espalda despacio, notando cómo su amigo temblaba ligeramente. -Eres importante para mi y...yo nunca te abandonaré. -</p>
<p>-Lo sé, Clark… -</p>
<p>-Puedes contarme lo que sea, Bruce. Todas tus desgracias, todos tus problemas...Y yo te escucharé, seré tu confidente fiel. No le contaré nada a nadie… -Recalcó asintiendo, apenas moviendo los dedos sobre la espalda del otro.</p>
<p>-Lo sé… -Repitió en el mismo tono plano el mayor.</p>
<p>Bruce se separó entonces, mirando fijamente al kryptoniano. La cara triste, los párpados entre cerrados y las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo. Clark lo miró también, alzando una ceja levemente y articulando la misma expresión sin apenas darse cuenta, haciendo uso de las neuronas espejo. Intentó descifrar lo que pasaba por la mente del humano más peligroso del planeta Tierra, pero como siempre, no fue capaz. Aunque tal vez lo que ocurrió después, era lo último en lo que podía haber pensado.</p>
<p>El hombre alzó una mano despacio, y, ante la atenta mirada del otro, la apoyó sobre la mejilla de él. Su pulgar acarició el pómulo de Superman con suavidad, Clark ni siquiera sabía que Bruce pudiera ejercer un tacto tan delicado hacia otro ser vivo, y sin siquiera inmutarse o sonrojarse.</p>
<p>-En mi pesadilla...en mi última pesadilla...-Corrigió el millonario, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. -Ahí...ella me acariciaba así. -Bruce alzó levemente las comisuras de los labios, pero la sonrisa duró poco. -Hacía un contraste abismal. El viento frío ártico de una azotea de Gotham, contra su cálida y acogedora caricia. -</p>
<p>Clark sonrió también, totalmente embelesado bajo la mano del otro. Incluso giró la cabeza para apoyarla completamente sobre la mano que lo acariciaba, buscando más.</p>
<p>-Fue como aquella noche en la que le pedí matrimonio… -Recordó con renovada ilusión, rememorando lo que sintió entonces. -Pasó antes de la guerra de bromas y acertijos… -Desvió la mirada pensativo.</p>
<p>-Recuerdo esa guerra. Gotham quedó dividida en dos, por Riddler y Joker. Pero lo superasteis. Pudiste con los dos con ayuda de otros. -Intentó animarlo Clark, sin saber hacia donde iban las tribulaciones del millonario.</p>
<p>-...No con ayuda de otros. Con ayuda de ella, Clark. -Lo miró de nuevo, sonriendo débilmente. -Hicimos creer a Nygma que estábamos en su bando para asaltar al Joker, jugamos con ellos...y ahora me pregunto si en realidad era ella quien jugó conmigo. -Su pobre sonrisa se disipó poco a poco.</p>
<p>-Oh, Bruce… -Superman arrugó la cara, sintiéndose profundamente mal. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre la pierna del otro, ladeando la cabeza. -No pienses en eso ahora, no pienses en ella...No pienses en nada. -Negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Yo no puedo "pensar en nada", Clark...No puedo...No puedo olvidar todo lo que pasamos, todo lo que sentimos; todo lo que me hizo sentir. Cómo me hizo sentir aquella noche… -Asintió despacio, mirando a su amigo. Movió su otra mano hacia el pecho de él, empujándolo poco a poco hasta tumbarlo completamente de espaldas al suelo.</p>
<p>Clark alzó las cejas sorprendido, sin dejar de mirar al millonario. Intentó ocultar por todos los medios su sonrojo, pero le fue imposible. Y más aún cuando Bruce pasó una de sus rodillas hacia el otro lado, quedando sobre él y con la mano acariciándole la mejilla.</p>
<p>-"Míralo, Bats...es un diamante. Mira cómo brilla" -Recitó de memoria Bruce, con las imágenes proyectándose en su cabeza, nítidas como si pasaran ahora mismo. Su cabeza bajando poco a poco hasta quedar frente al rostro de su amigo.</p>
<p>-Lo veo… -Respondió embelesado Clark, mirándolo desde abajo, adorando al murciélago como quien ve por primera vez el David de Miguel Ángel en vivo y en directo.</p>
<p>-Desearía volver a sentir lo que sentí aquella noche...O al menos, dejar de sentir este...vacío. -Meditó, paseando los ojos por la cara de Clark, con su aliento chocando contra los labios del súper hombre.</p>
<p>Clark observó sus ojos, perdiéndose en el azul infinito. Perdiéndose en ese mar en tempestad que poco a poco se iba calmando, que eran los iris del murciélago. Vio los rayos amarillos, los pequeños tintes que componían el azul más bonito del universo. Luego bajó los ojos hasta los labios que le hablaban, sin llegar a creerse lo que de verdad habían salido de ellos.</p>
<p>Bruce, por primera vez en su vida...al menos que él supiera, estaba pidiendo algo. Y no solo eso, sino que estaba pidiendo ayuda, socorro. Bruce nunca pedía nada. A Bruce siempre se le había dado mejor dar cosas él mismo, no pedirlas. Bruce era muchas cosas, pero el ser egoísta no estaba entre ellas. Siempre había sido así desde que lo conocía. Si alguien sangraba primero, sería él, y sin quejarse siquiera. Bruce lo daba todo de sí mismo, e incluso más si era necesario. Y tenía que ser tan cansado...Hacer tanto, tan solo.</p>
<p>Él también daba mucho de sí mismo a Metrópolis y al mundo...pero cuando llegaba a casa tenía a Lois. Tenía alguien con quien compartir sus alegrías, sus penas, sus victorias y sus derrotas. Tenía alguien a su lado que le entendía y le apoyaba. Bruce no tenía a nadie.</p>
<p>Cuando Superman llegaba de una misión, por dura o fácil que fuera, volvía a una casa caliente, con gente lista para escucharlo y una mesa con comida puesta esperándole.</p>
<p>Cuando Batman volvía de una misión, fuera como fuese esta, volvía a una cueva fría, oscura, húmeda y...vacía, con un súper ordenador donde había otras dos misiones más esperándole.</p>
<p>Había un problema con Bruce. Bruce quería ser feliz, lo sabía perfectamente. Su amigo nunca se lo había dicho, ni lo haría, pero lo sabía. Y...ser feliz implica recibir. Ser feliz, exigir ser feliz, que te hagan feliz los demás, implicaba pedir algo sin dar nada a cambio. Ser feliz no era sacrificarse, no era sangrar, no era dar...Era solicitar algo muy importante. Y para alguien como Batman, quien lo daba todo, era algo muy difícil.</p>
<p>Por eso, en ese preciso instante, cuando Bruce emitió esa sencilla frase cargada de significado, "Desearía volver a sentir lo que sentía aquella noche"; Clark supo inmediatamente lo que hacer. Su amigo le necesitaba más que nunca, y para su suerte, se encontraba allí, a su lado...o debajo de él, para ayudarlo.</p>
<p>Para, por primera vez en su vida, darle lo que necesitaba. Para intentar hacerlo feliz.</p>
<p>Alzó la cabeza despacio, ladeándola, y posó los labios en la sien del hombre, brindándole un pequeño beso. Antes de que Bruce pudiera reaccionar, listo para levantarse e irse; huyendo de su cálido tacto...ese que tanto necesitaba aunque dijera lo contrario, Superman le rodeó la cintura, acercándolo a él y reteniéndolo a su lado.</p>
<p>Se sentía como una llama gigante, más grande que las que se veían en la chimenea. Una llama gigante abrazando a un cubito de hielo congelado. Hasta podía sentir cómo este se deshacía y lo congelaba a él mismo poco a poco.</p>
<p>Bajó sus labios por su sien hasta su mejilla, dejando un reguero de besos, mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente las caderas del millonario. Este estuvo inmóvil sobre él, desviando la mirada y en silencio. Aunque que hubiera dejado de resistirse entre sus brazos era buena señal.</p>
<p>-Tócame, Bruce… -Le pidió con voz ligeramente lastimera, en un tono bajo, casi susurrando.</p>
<p>Al ver que este no reaccionó lo más mínimo, movió sus manos, agarrando las del otro. Las movió hasta su propio pecho, apoyándolas para que lo tocara. Bruce lo miró entonces, frunciendo el ceño e inseguro. Clark le sonrió levemente, moviendo su mano de nuevo para besarle el dorso de la mano. Las caricias de Clark eran suaves, tan delicadas como una pluma cayendo en un manto de nieve. Hacían que su estómago diera vueltas, sintiéndose como un adolescente otra vez y notaba el corazón latir en sus oídos. Y si él lo estaba oyendo, Superman también.</p>
<p>Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, movió las manos detrás del súper hombre, enredando los dedos en el pelo de él. Clark sonrió más, inclinando la cabeza para seguir besándole la mejilla. Pero antes de que sus labios chocaran contra esta, Bruce ladeó la cabeza. Al contrario de lo que se esperaba, los labios de él estaban muy suaves. Casi tan suaves como sus caricias. Era increíble para Bruce que alguien con tanta fuerza, potencia y poder, pudiera brindar un tacto tan delicado. Clark alzó las cejas sorprendido por el movimiento imprevisto de Bruce, pero lejos de dar marcha atrás, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del beso como si fuera agua en mitad del desierto.</p>
<p>Algo se activó en la mente del kryptoniano, pues pasó de tener cuidado a ir a por todas sin apenas darse cuenta. Sus manos, cautas y precavidas, pasaron al ataque. Estas se colaron por debajo de la camiseta del millonario, en busca de más piel que palpar. La boca de Bruce se vio invadida por la lengua que exigió una entrada furiosa, avisando a los dientes para que se apartaran de su camino. Bruce jadeó en la boca de él por la repentina y desconocida ferocidad de su amigo, tirando levemente de los cabellos que se enredaban en sus dedos.</p>
<p>Poco a poco Clark fue ganando terreno a Bruce, de tal manera que las tornas se giraron. Clark tumbó a Bruce en el suelo boca arriba, mientras que él se posicionó a cuatro patas encima. Notó entonces la respiración acelerada de su amigo, que acompaña a un desenfrenado corazón. Rompió el beso para observarlo, para comprobar que todo siguiera bien.</p>
<p>Bruce respiró despacio entonces, buscando el aire que parecía que le faltaba. Las mejillas le ardían por lo sonrojado que estaba, y evitaba mirar al hombre que tenía encima.</p>
<p>-¿Todo va bien, Bruce?… -Preguntó suavemente, encandilado con el rostro avergonzado y tímido del otro.</p>
<p>-...Sí. -Contestó en voz muy baja, arrugando la cara incómodo.</p>
<p>Clark sonrió ilusionado por la aprobación, volviendo a bajar su cabeza. Esta vez, sin embargo, invadió su cuello, con el fin de que Bruce calmara un poco su respiración. Besó y mordió levemente el cuello de su amigo, como si de un lobo feroz o un vampiro se tratase. Bruce por su parte se mordió el labio, alzando la cabeza e intentando mantener la calma. Aunque tenía que ser justo...frío era lo último que sentía ahora mismo.</p>
<p>Estaba ardiendo. No sabía si era por la chimenea todavía encendida, esa que veía si rodaba sus ojos hacia arriba, iluminando los dos cuerpos que ocupaban la sala. O si, por el contrario, era la chimenea kryptoniana que lo estaba devorando casi literalmente. Esto sí que se parecía más a la imagen que tenía de Clark.</p>
<p>Sentía su cuerpo, sentía su peso sobre él, aprisionándolo contra el suelo, sin dejarle escapatoria. Sentía su boca y lengua calientes, sus dientes duros rozando su piel. Sus manos recorriéndolo por completo, explorando su cuerpo. Se sentía preso de Superman...aunque sabía que con un simple "No" por su parte, todo pararía.</p>
<p>No tenía intención de pronunciar esa palabra.</p>
<p>Clark le alzó entonces la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su abdomen. Bruce alzó los brazos, dando a entender que querían que le quitaran la camiseta. El kryptoniano sonrió. Nunca había visto a Bruce tan tímido, con la necesidad de callarse y mandar mensajes sin abrir la boca. Le quitó la camiseta, sacándola por su cabeza y pasó sus manos por los abdominales duros y marcados del millonario. Esos que se habían curtido a base de cortes, golpes y disparos. Podía ver las cicatrices de todos ellos. Bajó la cabeza de nuevo, besando cada una de las heridas y cicatrices de él. Si por él fuera...Bruce nunca sería herido de nuevo.</p>
<p>Pero ahora que estaban aquí, ahora que estaban solo Bruce y él...Al menos intentaría cambiar cada herida por un beso.</p><hr/>
<p>No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba así. Había sentido cómo la boca sedienta de su propia carne de Clark se había ido calmando poco a poco, hasta que dejó de recorrerlo. Los besos y mordiscos suaves habían pasado a ser caricias lentas y pausadas sobre sus muslos. No le había dicho que parara...no había dicho nada en un buen rato.</p>
<p>No tenía nada que decir.</p>
<p>Su mente vagaba de unos recuerdos a otros...todos difusos, todos confusos. Todos tristes. Cuando no estaba pensando en la gata; los rostros de sus más allegados volvían a su mente. Lo miraban con pena, con lástima. Le sonreían levemente. ¿Hay algo peor que sentir lástima por alguien?</p>
<p>-...¿En qué piensas, Bruce? -Preguntó suavemente el Kryptoniano, mirando a su amigo desde abajo, tumbado boca arriba en el suelo y con el millonario sentado a horcajadas sobre él, moviendo sus dedos lentamente por el pecho duro como el acero del súper hombre.</p>
<p>Tenía la mirada perdida, con la cabeza girada y los ojos fijos en algún punto en el suelo.</p>
<p>-...En nada. -Respondió escuetamente el millonario.</p>
<p>-...Eres Batman, no puedes "no pensar en nada"… -Clark sonrió levemente, con el deseo de que su pequeña gracia le hiciera también gracia a él.</p>
<p>-...A veces desearía hacerlo. -Confesó con el mismo tono plano que antes.</p>
<p>-Ya veo… -Clark torció la boca, suspirando.</p>
<p>Bruce frunció levemente el ceño, a la vez que otro recuerdo inundaba su cabeza.</p>
<p>"¿Eres feliz, padre?", le preguntaba entonces el más pequeño de sus hijos, alzando una ceja, con su característico tono afilado y sus ojos fulminándolo fijamente, a la espera de que su padre respondiera. Pudo ver también cómo Dick ladeaba la cabeza para mirar incómodo a los dos, andando unos pasos por delante, sabiendo que el pequeño de los Robin se estaba metiendo en un campo de minas.</p>
<p>Acababan de salir de Khadym. La gata y él acababan de avisar a la mismísima Thalía Al Ghul para decirle que iban a casarse. Selina Kyle ganó el duelo con espadas contra ella, ganándose el derecho de arrebatarle el detective a la hija de la cabeza del demonio.</p>
<p>Recordaba cómo alzó las cejas, impresionado por la pregunta. Giró la cabeza para mirar a su felina razón de vivir entonces, quien le devolvió una sonrisa reluciente y cargada de felicidad.</p>
<p>"...Creo que sí", respondió el padre, sonriendo levemente también.</p>
<p>-...Pienso en Damian. Pienso en...lo dolorosamente certero que es. -</p>
<p>-Tu hijo siempre ha sido complicado, Bruce, no le hagas caso a… -Pero el hombre no pudo terminar la frase, pues le interrumpió el otro.</p>
<p>-Hace unos meses me preguntaron que si podía volar, Clark. -Dijo entonces el millonario. Articuló una sonrisa que iba entre el dolor y la añoranza por tiempos pasados. -Me preguntaron que...si quería volar. -</p>
<p>-...¿Y qué respondiste? Yo puedo ayudarte a volar. Yo puedo…llevarte a volar a donde quieras, cuando quieras. -Se ofreció a toda prisa el kryptoniano, asintiendo deprisa.</p>
<p>Los ojos de Bruce se movieron hasta su amigo, a la vez que se amplificaba su sonrisa.</p>
<p>-Respondí que yo no volaba...porque no necesito volar. -Hizo una pausa, meditando sus palabras, reviviendo los recuerdos. -Batman no necesita volar. Batman...solo es Batman. -El súper hombre guardó silencio, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, sin llegar a comprender a dónde iba a parar. -Y luego...luego… -Repitió arrugando la cara. -Luego ella me preguntó, al igual que Damian...que si era feliz. -</p>
<p>-Bruce, no pasa nada si… -Empezó a consolarlo él, con sus caricias incrementándose ligeramente. Estaba desesperado por intentar consolar a su amigo.</p>
<p>-No, no, déjame terminar. -Le frenó Bruce, agarrando su mano y manteniéndola quieta sobre su muslo. -...Batman...Hay un problema con Batman. -Tragó saliva, asintiendo. -Batman...es negro. Es un agujero negro. Se lo traga todo. Toda emoción, todo dolor, todo...sufrimiento. Todo. -Miró a su amigo fijamente, frunciendo el ceño. -Batman no necesita...ser feliz. -Torció la boca, sin saber muy bien si su mensaje estaba siendo entendido. -Batman...no lo necesita pero...Bruce Wayne sí. Y lo peor es que...Bruce Wayne lo intenta, Clark. Lo intenta todos los días. Y...todos los días, fracasa. Hago esto para...intentar ser feliz. De verdad que lo intento...pero fracaso. Y ese fracaso no se lo puede tragar el murciélago porque...Es Bruce Wayne quien fracasa, no el murciélago. -Sonrió tontamente, alzando los ojos para evitar llorar de nuevo. Después de unos momentos de silencio, siguió hablando. -...Fracasaba porque tenía miedo. Porque...sin miedo, me convertiré en lo que ellos son. -Expresó, señalando la ventana que daba a la ciudad maldita. -El miedo era lo que nos separaba a ellos y a mí. Pero también era lo que me frenaba y me hacía fracasar, según Claire...Le hizo caso, Clark. Escuché a Gotham Girl, a Claire...e hice lo que me dijo. Para dejar de fracasar debía dejar de tener miedo. Así que...dejé de tenerlo. Y la busqué. Y la encontré. Y… -Los ojos de Bruce volvieron a brillar y su sonrisa se amplificó. -Me arrodillé...solté las palabras que tenía que soltar...y ella dijo que sí. -Tragó saliva, volviendo los ojos hasta los anillos relucientes en el suelo. Esos anillos que Superman deseaba desintegrar por ser los catalizadores del dolor de su amigo. -Y...sin apenas darme cuenta...volví a fracasar. -Se encogió de hombros, haciendo contacto visual con él de nuevo.</p>
<p>-...Bruce yo...no sé qué decir, no sé...no sé cómo puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué puedo hacer, amigo? -Preguntó con la voz inundada de pena.</p>
<p>-Nada. No puedes hacer nada, Clark. -Suspiró profundamente, calmado, sin apartar los globos oculares, con el azul volviendo a su tono claro. -...No hace falta que hagas nada. -Negó despacio con la cabeza, mirando de nuevo por la ventana. -Tal vez...tal vez no esté destinado a ser feliz. Tal vez eso no sea algo que...yo pueda hacer. -</p>
<p>-No digas eso. -Respondió el súper hombre frunciendo el ceño, alzando la voz más de lo que quería, movido por la repentina ira que le provocaba esa frase. El mortal miró sobresaltado a su amigo, alzando las cejas impresionado. Lejos de estar acongojado por los zafiros de Bruce, Clark siguió hablando. -No vuelvas a decir eso nunca, Bruce...Tú...mereces ser feliz. Te lo mereces. Tú te has ganado ser feliz. Has perdido gente, te han hecho daño, te han maltratado, te han… -Arrugó la cara, mordiéndose el labio. -Te han hecho muchas cosas que no merecías. Y...siento...siento profundamente que yo no pueda hacerte feliz. Ojalá pudiera...ojalá, pudiera...entrar en tu corazón y...borrar todo el dolor que te han provocado. -Asintió deprisa, con los ojos brillando como un niño en plena rabieta por no poder conseguir lo que quiere. -Cambiaría todos mis poderes para poder hacerlo. -Le aseguró, totalmente convencido.</p>
<p>Bruce lo contempló en silencio, inmóvil y con una respiración pausada y calmada. Luego, Clark vio las comisuras de sus labios alzarse levemente, articulando una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente al rostro del otro y rozó sus labios contra los de él, brindándole un pequeño y suave beso, un casto y puro beso. Después se separó con la misma suavidad con la que se había acercado, con un Clark mirándolo totalmente pasmado.</p>
<p>El millonario sonrió más, emitiendo una carcajada sorda. Se levantó del regazo del otro y andó hacia la ventana cerca de ellos, abriendo las contraventanas para dejar pasar el frío viento que se empezaba a levantar de la madrugada de Gotham. Inspiró profundamente, cerrando sus ojos y soltando el aire.</p>
<p>-Sabes que eso no sería justo, Clark. El mundo necesita a Superman. -Contestó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.</p>
<p>De repente, sintió cómo el kryptoniano lo rodeaba por detrás, a la altura del abdomen. Apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del murciélago, aprovechando que este estaba receptivo a sus caricias por una vez.</p>
<p>-Me importas más tú que el mundo...Tampoco es justo que tú no seas feliz. -Habló en tono ligeramente enfurruñado, totalmente en desagrado con el argumento de su amigo.</p>
<p>Bruce volvió a reír muy suavemente, casi inaudiblemente.</p>
<p>-No piensas eso de verdad...No puedes salvarnos a todos, Clark. Lo siento, pero aunque lo parezcas, no eres Dios. -Negó con la cabeza, abriendo los ojos y mirando fijamente la señal proyectada en el cielo de un murciélago; la bat señal reclamándolo una vez más.</p>
<p>Superman hizo oídos sordos a esto último, mirando también la señal maldita. Hizo un mohín, berreando levemente y rodeando más posesivamente a Bruce.</p>
<p>-No tienes por qué ir...Tienes a mucha gente en Gotham que puede ir. Que vayan ellos...descansa un día. Solo un día...Quédate en casa. Quédate conmigo. -Insistió ansioso, moviendo los ojos hasta el rostro del otro.</p>
<p>-No puedo hacerlo...Tengo que ir. Me necesitan, Clark. -</p>
<p>-Necesitan a alguien. No tiene por qué ser tú ese alguien. Puede ser Gotham Girl, puede ser Batwoman, puede ser Robin… -Ofreció candidatos al azar, pero podría haber ofrecido infinidad más. -Puedo ir yo y arreglar lo que pase en dos minutos...literalmente. -Añadió, con una sonrisilla divertida al final.</p>
<p>-No se llama Robin señal, ni Súper señal...Se llama Bat señal, porque Batman tiene que ir cuando se enciende. Gordon me quiere a mí. Y...yo tengo que ir. -Miró a su amigo, sonriendo cansado.</p>
<p>-...Lo sé, Bruce. Sé que tienes que ir… -Arrugó la cara, confirmando lo que sabía que haría Bruce.</p>
<p>-Me has ayudado mucho, Clark. Ya...estoy mucho mejor, de verdad. -Asintió, volviendo la vista atrás, recordando los momentos de los que el fuego casi apagado de la chimenea había sido testigo, con sus llamas casi extintas. -Ya no siento tanto frío. Ya no me siento tan...solo. -Se encogió de hombros. -Además, tengo que ir. -Resopló, frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a su semblante pétreo y serio. -Hay alguien en peligro, y su vida depende de mi. Tengo que ayudar a mi ciudad. -</p>
<p>-...Sí, tienes que ayudarles… -Clark sonrió casi sin ganas, intentando disimular toda la tristeza que sentía ahora mismo por dentro.</p>
<p>El Bruce cariñoso y blando se había ido...Bueno, no se había ido. El murciélago negro, grande y temible lo había sepultado bajo el afilado y robusto hielo. Ya no había sitio para las emociones, para el dolor, para la calidez; en ese cuerpo humano. Solo el murciélago, solo la justicia...solo el dar para nunca recibir.</p>
<p>Y no le quedaría más remedio que sonreír y asentir. No podía hacer nada para pararlo...ni siquiera el ser más fuerte del planeta Tierra podría parar al murciélago en su paso por conseguir lo que quería.</p>
<p>Batman volvía a ser hermético, volvía a ser la caja negra de los aviones; indestructible, totalmente cerrada a cal y canto para todo y todos.</p>
<p>-...Ya nos veremos, Clark. Gracias de nuevo...tengo trabajo que hacer. -Una última sonrisa, una última mirada. Un último apretón en el hombro.</p>
<p>Bruce se giró, andando hacia la salida de la biblioteca, dirigiéndose a la cueva.</p>
<p>-...Adiós, Bruce...Hasta luego. -Suspiró y bajó la mirada, fijándose de nuevo en los anillos.</p>
<p>Alzó las cejas, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de algo. Usando su poderosa súper visión, pudo leer la inscripción de uno de los anillos, el de Selina. "Tienes mi corazón en tus manos – Bruce". En el otro anillo, el de él, podía leerse "Lo sé – Selina".</p>
<p>Clark cerró los ojos, con un dolor en el pecho y una rabia incontrolable recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo. Ahogó un gruñido molesto y salió propulsado por la ventana, volviendo a su ciudad a toda velocidad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notas de Autora: ¡Hola! La idea de este one-shot (por ahora) era sacarlo en San Valentín pero...bueno, no pudo ser. Como he dicho en las notas iniciales, esta historia se escribió con esa canción de Max Ritcher. Esta canción estaba en un vídeo recopilatorio de frases de una campeona del LoL llamado Kindred. Ella es la que cuenta 'la fábula del leñador", que en esta ocasión he atribuido a Bruce. Creía que plasmaba a la perfección, junto con la balada lúgubre de fondo. </p>
<p>Batman #50, como a todos supongo, nos dejó destrozados. Y quería plasmar eso mismo en este fic. ¿Qué sintió exactamente Bruce el día de después? ¿Quién fue el primero de su entorno en ir a intentar recomponer los trozos que antes eran el corazón y alma del murciélago? Bueno, no podía ser otra persona que Superman. Al menos así me lo imaginé yo. Este fic se sitúa justo después de Batman 50 y justo antes de Batman 51 (de nuevo, spoilers).</p>
<p>Esta, fue la noche de antes de que Batman corriera tras Víctor Fries y lo golpeara hasta casi matarlo. Esto fue justamente lo que ocurrió desde que Batman y Catwoman saltara de la azotea (cada uno en una parte de la ciudad) y Batman tuviera que ir a juicio por abusar de Mr. Freeze. Esa rabia, esa ira incontrolada y mal aguantada durante todos esos años que Bruce manifiesta al principio del fic; desencadenarán después sobre el pobre Victor Fries.</p>
<p>Tal vez continúe este fic, haciendo una segunda parte, depende de lo atareada que esté y de si me surge de nuevo la inspiración. Al contrario que la mayoría, toda la saga de Tom King en Batman, a mi me gustó. Creo que era mucho más intensa y psicológica, pero a veces se echa de menos poder ver los recovecos de la mente del murciélago. Era otro de los aspectos que quería abrir en este fic. Esa caja de pandora negra y hermética a la que nadie nunca puede acceder; así como los sentimientos de Bruce Wayne contra Batman. En cuanto a si Clark y Bruce llegan a hacer algo...digamos que lo he querido dejar a la elección del lector. No es que diga que Clark le es infiel a Lois pero...Superman le tiene mucho aprecio a Batman. Y Batman se encontraba herido sentilmentalmente hablando...Que cada cuál saque sus conclusiones. Como digo, lo he querido dejar abierto a propósito.</p>
<p>Por último, quería dedicarle este fic a mi gran amigo CielPhantomm, que si no fuera por él, este fic no habría sido posible. ¡Espero que podamos hacer más trabajos juntos!</p>
<p>Y poco más...¡nos leemos!</p>
<p>PZ.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>